


salt

by bulletdart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatlogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/pseuds/bulletdart
Summary: shut the fuck up shirabuur tearing this family apartWritten for SASO2017 BR4: Quotes.





	salt

**You added KS and SY to chat.**

 

**KS:**  What the fuck do you want  
**KS:**  It's 3 in the morning

 

**You:** i am most certainly in the mood  
**You:**  for something salty today

 

**KS:**  Why didn't you just text your boyfriend directly instead of roping me into this

 

**You:** shigeru is asleep

 

**KS:** THEN WHY DID YOU ADD HIM TO THE CHAT TOO

 

**You:** he gets lonely when i leave him out of things

 

**SY:** No I don't

 

**KS:** Hey yahaba

 

**You:**  why didnt i get a hello kenjirou-kun~

 

**SY:** Because I'm not a dick

 

**You:**  hey you LIKE this dick

 

**SY:** True

 

**KS:** Disgusting

 

**SY:** But Kenji,  
**SY:** Both of us live on the other side of the prefecture  
**SY:**  And it's 3AM  
**SY:**  It's not as if either of us could grab you a snack

 

**You:**  i never specified what the something salty i want is

 

**KS:** Disgusting

 

**You:** THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT

 

**SY:**  Yeah, well, I have a test tomorrow  
**SY:** So I'm not exactly up for a booty call

 

**You:** I SAID THAT THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT

 

**SY:**  And I don't remember us discussing bringing Shirabu into this

 

**KS:** Disgusting

 

**You:** I WASNT TRYING TO ROPE SHIRABU INTO A THREESOME

 

**KS:** I sure fucking hope not

 

**SY:**  What did you want then?

 

**You:** hey maybe i just got lonely in the wee hours of the morning  
**You:**  i just wanted to hear ur voice  
**You:**  thats romantic right

 

**SY:** 1\. This is a text chat you can't hear my voice

 

**KS:** 2\. that still doesn't explain why you added me to this chat  
**KS:**  I'm not exactly in the mood for third wheeling

 

**You:**  have u considered  
**You:**  that maybe  
**You:**  i find ur reactions to this shit  
**You:** funny

 

**KS:**  .  
**KS:** But you were the one getting bullied this whole time

 

**You:**  .  
**You:**  point taken

 

**SY:** If anything I'm the one getting entertainment out of this

 

**You:** i do it all for u babe  
**You:** ily

 

**SY:** Well  
**SY:** I love you too  
**SY:** I guess

 

**KS:**  Disgusting

 

**KS has left the chat.**

 

**You added KS to chat.**

 

**KS:**  LEAVE ME ALONE SOME OF US HAVE TO SLEEP

 

**You:**  im gonna keep u up all night

 

**KS:** what

 

**SY:** what

 

**You:**  what  
**You:**  .  
**You:**  THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT

 

**KS:** You sure are saying a lot of shit that you don't mean tonight

 

**SY:** Does that mean that he doesn't really love me

 

**You:**  NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT  
**You:** NO THATS WHAT I MEANT  
**You:**  FUCK

 

**KS:** lmao

 

**You:** shut the fuck up shirabu  
**You:** ur tearing this family apart

 

**KS:** good

 

**KS has left the chat.**

 

**SY:** Bye I love you

 

**You:**  WHAT DO U MEAN U LOVE HIM

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have any plans to continue this at the moment but do know that shirabu is eventually roped into a threesome with them


End file.
